In general, a passenger conveyor such as an escalator or a moving walkway has a handrail that passengers can grasp to provide passenger support when the conveyor is moving in a desired direction. The handrail is usually made up of a synthetic rubber, and steel wires are embedded in the handrail for reinforcing the synthetic rubber handrail.
When a passenger conveyor is used for a long period of time, a steel wire may break due to aged deterioration or metal fatigue, and the steel wire may protrude out from the surface of the rubber handrail. Leaving the steel wire protruding out from the handrail may cause serious injuries to passengers.
Therefore, there exists in the art a need for providing a system which ensures fracture detection of steel wires with less complicated structure.